Percabeth One-Shots
by reby19
Summary: Percabeth One-Shots. A couple others like Jiper (A.K.A Jasper) and Tratie. Idk yet.
1. Lisa POV

Percabeth One-Shots

_Lisa POV_

"Come _on!" _I said, trying to get Annabeth to see sense. "It's Derek Prush! He is the captain of the football team, and hot, and he asked _you _to the dance!"

"No! I have a boyfriend, and I'm going to the dance with Percy!" She said.

"Oh yeah? How come I've never seen him?" I pressured, trying to get her to mess up.

"He goes to Goode High school. _Not _here." She said.

"Why has he never picked you up from school before?" I said.

"He is today. After next period, you will see him." She said.

And I was not able to wait to see the great Annabeth Chase, get caught in a lie. So, the next period went by in a breeze.

"So, were's your 'boyfriend'?" I said, putting quotation marks on the word "boyfriend".

"There he is!" She said, suddenly a lot happier than before. When I looked in her direction, I saw guy that was 100 times more hot than Derek Prush. He black hair, was tall, had the most amazing sea green eyes, and it didn't hurt that he had muscles. I was about to go flirt with him, maybe ask him out, but Annabeth run up to him and kissed him. Wait, she kissed him? What?

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She said to him. Seaweed Brain? What kind of a nickname is that?

"Hey Wise Girl." He said, giving her another kiss. Wise Girl? What the heck?

"Lisa, this is Percy, my boyfriend." She introduced.

"Hi Percy." I said.

"Hi, Lisa. Nice to meet you." He said. He's so nice! Then, we heard a girl calling to Percy saying that we needed to go, because they need to get to Athens. He turned back to Annabeth. "Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Frank are waiting, and it's time for _the trip._" He said. Wait a second. _What _trip? And _who _are those people? Annabeth's been keeping a lot from me.

"They're all in there?" She asks. Percy just shakes his head. She whispers something in Percy's ear that I can't make out. Then, a boy calls out from the car. "Hey guys, the radio started playing the worst song _ever_! Can we go yet? Dirt face is waking up!" He said. Then, the same voice I heard earlier talks again. "Well, if you hate the song so much, well here's an idea. Change the station! I thought you were the 'all great son of blacksmith king Leo!' And Percy, Annabeth, he's right. Gaea is waking." She said.

"That's our cue." Percy said.

"Ok. Bye, Lisa." Annabeth says to me.

As they walk away, I see the hottest guy _ever, _for the last time.


	2. Liam POV

_Liam POV_

Ok, this was weird. Me and Percy were just waiting for someone to pick him up, when this beautiful girl just comes up here, looking for someone. She had curly blonde hair, looked pretty athletic, and gray eyes. Percy sees her, and walks over to her. Doesn't he know the meaning of _dibs_?

"Hey." He says casually, as if they know each other. As if he has a chance with _her._

"Hey." She says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Man, he is _smooth_. And he didn't do anything! They both talk, and the entire time, Percy has his arm around her waist. Percy sees me, and motions me over.

"Wise girl, this is Liam." He said. Wise girl?

"Nice to meet you, Liam." She said, smiling. Man, she was hot!

"Lucas, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy said. Dang it! Girlfriend? Really? Percy gets all the good ones!

"Hello." I said.

Annabeth turns to him. "Percy, it's time to go, if we're gonna catch that movie." She tells him, checking her watch. Percy looks a lot happier. "Ok. Bye, Liam." He said. As they walk off, they talk, Annabeth giggles and says "You are _such _a Seaweed Brain!" She says while laughing. Percy slips his arm around her waist, and I slip down a pole, thinking of nothing but Annabeth


	3. Annabeth POV

_Annabeth POV _

Ugh! My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my arms and legs felt like I was just holding up the sky, again, and my throat burnt like I was drinking fire. I took out my celestial bronze phone (these ones demigods can use), and called Percy.

_Hello?_

_Hey Perce? _My voice came out like a croak.

_Annabeth, you don't sound to good. Are you ok?_

_Well, I won't die, hopefully. But I need you to pick me up from school._

_Yeah, of course. What's wrong?_

_My arms, legs, head, throat, and stomach hurt. It's not fun._

_Kay. On my way. Love you._

_Love you, too._

And the line disconnected. I put away my phone, just as Jakayla Holace walks by. She's one of my best friends in the mortal world. "Hey Annabeth." She says. "Hey, Jakayla." I manage to get out. Man, it hurts to talk! "Annabeth. I think your voice is going out." She says. Just then, Percy comes in. "Hey, Jakayla." He says. Then, he sees me. "Annabeth!" He says. He walks over to me. "Hey, Percy." I barley get out. Jakayla was right. I _am _loosing my voice. "Feel better, Annabeth. Nice seeing you, again, Percy." She says, giving us both a friendly wave. "Wise Girl, I think you're losing your voice," He says. He checks my temperature. "And I think you might have the flu." He says. Well, I feel that way, right about now. "Annabeth, are you feeling ok? Wait, don't answer that by talking." He says. So, I pull out my phone to answer him. "OK, let's get you home, or to a doctor." He says. And he puts his arm around me, and we walk out of here.

**I thought it would be cool to do one as Annabeth because, well come on, she's Annabeth. Hope U Liked It! :D**


	4. Percy POV

_Percy POV_

"This is Annabeth." I said, introducing her to my mortal cousins. She waves to them. They exchange their "Hi's" and "Hello's" and then we get in my car. I have a sea green convertible porsche 911 turbo 2014. It was a birthday gift from Poseidon, my father. Of course, my cousins don't know that I'm a demigod, or Annabeth is, or even that they _exist_, so when they asked where I got it, I _definitely _tell them the truth. Just told them that it was a thank_-_you/birthday gift from a friend of mine. "So, what movie are we seeing?" I asked them. "Umm, a fiction movie called _The Life of a Half-Blood_." Daniel says. Me and Annabeth glance at each other, and we start cracking up. "Umm, what's up?" Julie asks, looking at us like we were mental. We very well could be. "Oh, nothing. Just that we know a lot about greek mythology, so it's kind of a coincidence." Annabeth answers, while giggling. "Oh. Well, that explains it." Isaac says. During the movie, me and Annabeth hold hands, and hold back laughter as we notice the things that they got wrong with demigods. "Well, that was a good movie." Daniel says. "Well, yeah, but they got a lot of things wrong." Annabeth says. "How do you know for sure?" Isaac says. "My mom and his dad are... _experts _on greek mythology." She replies. After a couple of hours of hanging out at my place, they have to go. As soon as they're gone, me and Annabeth look at each other, and start laughing. "Wow, they got so many things wrong in that movie!" I say. "I know, right?" Annabeth replies.

**Sorry it's so short and kinda boring, but I was tired, and had no other idea of what to do. Can you guys help? I would appreciate it.**


	5. Bella POV

_Bella POV_

I was heading to the pool to watch my best friend, Percy Jackson, in a swim meet, when his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, comes up.

"Hey, Bella." She says, waving.

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Do you know where the pool is? I don't really want to be late, and I'm still kinda new here." She was telling the truth. She had only been going here for a month, now.

"Actually, I was heading there, also. Wanna walk with me?" I ask.

She sighed with relief. "_Thank _you." She said.

* * *

We made there _just _in time. We had just taken our seats when Percy was up. How he was so fast, I'll never know, but apparently Annabeth did. She had an expression on her face that looked like a cross between smugness, happy, and annoyance. After the swim meet was over (Percy won every race he was in), Percy went to the lockers, and he came back in about 5 minutes.

"Hey Perce. Congrats." I say to him.

"Nice job, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. For some reason, they have those nicknames for each other.

"Thanks." He said to us. As we walked, he slipped his arm around her waist. When we got to his car, they slipped in. "Want a ride?" Annabeth asks.

"No, I've got my own ride. Thanks for the offer, though." I reply. As they drive away, I watch them. Annabeth is a really good person. The only thing I don't like about her? She's Percy's girlfriend.

**Sorry it's so short! :( I have writers block! I would very much appreciate suggestions.**


	6. Percabeth at the beach

Percy and Annabeth were at the beach one day. Annabeth, reading _Wuthering Heights, _didn't expect to start getting buried.

"What the?" She asked, confused.

"Hi, Wise Girl." Percy said, piling up more sand and unsuccessfully holding back laughter.

"Percy, why in the _world _are you doing this?" Annabeth asked, a little annoyed.

"This is what you get for reading at the beach." He replied, giving her a childish smile.

"Perce, a lot of people read at the beach!" She said.

"Yeah, but you do this _every time_. Have some fun for once." He said, still putting more sand on her and patting it down.

"Reading is fun, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes.

"Be a kid for once. Please?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed, and put down the book. "Fine." SHe said. She saw a little boy, around 6, building a sand castle, and got an idea. She grinned.

"How about we make a sand castle, instead of burying me alive?" She asked, trying to get out. _Man, _Percy can really bury a person! He seemed satisfied with this idea.

"Sure! Let's do a competition. Whoever makes the better castle, wins." He said, helping her out of the sand.

She grinned at that. It's _architecture. _How can she _lose?_

_"_You're so _on_." She said, shaking his hand once she was out. And so, the couple began to build.

* * *

After an hour, the alarm Percy had set on his celestial bronze phone -this one demigods are able to use without attracting monsters like a magnet- went off, signaling the end of the construction time. Percy's castle looked like a junk pile (no offense percy!), whereas any king or queen would beg Annabeth to build their castle. Percy walked over to annabeth's, looked at it, then his, and said "I think I won." He says, unfazed by the comparison.

"Oh, I'm sure, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says sarcastically.

"Honestly, I think I win." She said.

"No, I won."

"No, I did."

"No!"

It went on like this for about 3 minutes.

"Fine, let's get a judge's opinion." Annabeth finally said, grabbing her phone.

"Kay. Wait, who are you video calling?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Rachel." She replied with a smug smile on her face. "She knows art when she sees it."

Percy was suddenly regretting letting Annabeth video call her. Rachel was one of his best friends, don't get him wrong, but at one point, Rachel was interested in Percy.

"Hey, Rachel." Annabeth said to her phone. On it, there was Rachel in her cave.

"Hey, Annabeth. And show the castles." She replied with a grin on her face. At first, Percy was confused. How did she know- oh, yeah. She was the oracle of Delphi. She could tell the future. So, Annabeth showed her both castles, and Rachel said that Annabeth was the winner.

"What? I demand a recount!" Percy said, mock pouting.

"Ok, Percy. your choice." She pretended to take votes. "Percy, you won by _less_ with the recount." She said.

And that was the first time Percy went up against Annabeth in anything that has to do with architecture.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ****_so long,_**** but my laptop was broken. ****_Finally_**** got it fixed! :) Hope you like it! It was last-minute, kinda I guess you could say...**


	7. Justin POV

_Justin POV_

I've had a lot of girls come up to me and beg me to take them out. But none of which have been the girl on my sights, Annabeth Chase. She kept on turning guys down, and most-likely for me. It's break next, so that will be the perfect time to ask her out. I just need to be patient. After 10 minutes, it's break, and I see her. She's drawing in her journal. She doesn't let anyone touch them, so it's probably blueprints. As I walk over to her, about a hundred girls faint when they see me. That's the effect I have on girls. But Annabeth doesn't look up, so she doesn't faint. That's disappointing. Man, she's hot! Tall, tan, blonde, smart, nice, athletic, and awesome grey eyes. Just the perfect combo.

"Hey, Annabeth." I say. She doesn't even look up!

"Hi, Justin." She says. No excitement! Dang it!

"So, what's up?" I say, trying to make small-talk. This time, she looks up.

"Oh nothing, and can you please stop flexing your muscles? Your giving about a hundred girls heart attacks." She says. Not even impressed? What is it going to take to crack that girl?!I stop, and I ask the the question.

"So, I already know you'll say yes, because every girl does, but you free Saturday?" I ask.

"Nope. Hanging out with my boyfriend and our friends that day." She says. No way. She turned _me_ down? _Me_?! It's gotta be an excuse to say that she's busy with work. "How bout' Sunday?" I ask.

"Same thing, and I just told you I have a boyfriend, so why ask again?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Because I know you're making an excuse." I say. She gets up and looks me in the eye, clearly annoyed. Man, look at those eyes! She's more than hot, and she's gonna be mine!

"Justin, I. Am. Not. Making. An. Excuse!" She says. As I'm about to say something to her, the bell signaling break is over, rings. Well, I'll just have to break her down when school's over. The next few periods go by pretty quick, and before I know it, I'm looking for Annabeth. I see her, working on her art, or whatever she's doing in her journal. I sneak up behind her, but she doesn't flinch when I talk to her. Wow, she doesn't even jump at the sound of my voice!

"Do you know how many girls would _die_, just to be in your place? I mean, me having your face in my mind." I tell her.

She sighs. "I have a _boyfriend! _How hard is it to get that fact in your mind? I mean, I don't wanna be rude, or mean or anything like that, but no means _no!_" She says. She grabs her stuff, and leaves, looking for a car.

"If you want, I can give you a ride." I offer.

"No, thanks. My boyfriend is picking me up." She says, not as annoyed as before. How long is she going to keep up this act? Just as I'm about to protest, a tall dude with black hair, sea green eyes, looked pretty strong, and had the same exact tan as Annabeth (one you only get if you're outside 24/7), comes up and give Annabeth a kiss on the cheek. So she _was _telling the truth! She did have a boyfriend! Dang it!

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said, giving her another kiss. Wise Girl? What the? "Hey, Seaweed Brain." She said to him, giving a him kiss, but this time on the lips. Seaweed Brain? She turned to me, and introduced us.

"Justin, the is Percy, my boyfriend. Percy, this is Justin, my friend." She says. He smiles at me. "Hi, Justin." He says, holding out his hand. I take it, and shake it. Man, he's nice. He turns back to Annabeth. "Hey, the other 5 are waiting on the ship." He says. They must be going on a trip. "Kay. Bye, Justin." She says. Then they turn, and walk away, and I take off my jacket to flex my muscles, and go to and go up to another hot girl.

**Ok, I know this isn't really my style, but I was kinda experimenting with this chapter, so yeah. Hope you like it!  
**


	8. Shelby POV

_Shelby POV_

I just broke up with my boyfriend, Kyle, for Jason Grace. He _can't _say no to me. He'll be overjoyed at it. _No one _has said no to me before. _Ever_. Good thing this is last period. That will be the _perfect _time to ask him out. When he says yes, I'll drive him to the movies where we can have our first official date. I tuned out the teacher, and daydreamed (actually, I had a vision) about me and Jason. Next thing I know, the bell rings, signaling the end of school. I head out of the building, and see the amazing blonde hair I was looking for.

"Hi, Jason." I said, smiling and batting my eyelashes. Basic flirting.

"Hi, Shelby." He said, scanning the crowd of cars.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me tonight." I said. I expected him to drop to his knees, and start thanking me. But instead, I was taken by surprise.

"Sorry. I have a girlfriend." He said. What? _What!? No!? _I never heard that he had a girlfriend. Probably playing hard to get. My favorite game.

"Well, can I at least give you a ride?" I ask, leaning in closer to him. If he says yes, he'll see what a great and beautiful person I am, and then we'll get together.

"I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend. She's picking me up, but thanks for the offer." He replies. This one's a challenge.

"Ok." I say, trying to lean in closer, because our mouthes are not even an inch away. But he leans back. Dang it! So close! Then, he gets up, walking and scanning the crowd. After about 3 minutes of this, a black Spyder convertible pulled up, driven by a girl I was instantly jealous of. She was beautiful, with eyes that didn't want to be one color. She didn't even try to be pretty! I mean, no makeup, brushed out hair that fell perfectly into place without her trying, I guess, and she can pull off just normal jeans and an orange tee that said C_amp Half-Blood_. It wasn't fair! Jason was instantly happier than he had been when he saw the car.

"Hey Piper!" He called. The girl, I'm guessing who was Piper, got out of the car, came up to him, and gave him a peck on the lips. Dang it! He really _did _have a girlfriend!

"Hey Jason." Piper said. She looked at me, and said "Hi. I'm Piper." She said, smiling.

"Shelby. Nice to meet you." I say. She turns back to Jason. "Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo are waiting for us back at my house." She said.

"Wait, Leo's coming? I thought it was a double date with Percy and Annabeth." He said, confused.

"Well, he was repairing on the ship, and he had nothing else to do. Trust me, I've tried to occupy him with mechanics, and I've tried _speaking _to him. But he snapped out of it." She said. Jason looked surprised.

"You _spoke _to him and it didn't work? Wow. And he wasn't even occupied with tools?" He said, astonished. Piper checks her watch, and turns to him.

"We need to go, Jason." She said, giving him another peck. as they walk away, I go off to find Kyle.

**Was kinda... I dunno. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Harley POV

_Harley POV_

So, my parents said I need a tutor in math, or I'm going to summer school. _Again._ So, naturally, I chose the hottest girl tutor. And it turns out, Annabeth Chase is tutoring me. How lucky can I get? She's tutoring me after school. So, I have about 3 more classes left before then. Calculus, English, and Writing. Ugh!

* * *

Those classes felt like they took _forever!_ The bell rings, and I find Annabeth at her locker, looking at a picture of her and- who is that dude? Maybe just friends. It looks like they're having a sword fight. Are those _real?_

"Uh, hey, Annabeth. You ready?" I ask, making her jump, like, 20 feet in the air.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She says, putting the picture away with _amazing _speed. How can she move her hands that fast? So, we walk down the halls, grab my math book, and get outside into the courtyard. I chose the place where no one would be at in high school after school is over. All alone. Oh yeah. Right before she sits down she sends a text message to someone.

"Ok. Let's get started. Now what is..." She says, but I'm lost in her beautifulness. She somehow notices this and says "Harley, look at me."

"I could look at you all day." I murmur so low, I'm surprised she can hear that I'm even saying anything. Good thing she doesn't _understand_ what I'm saying.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing." Oh my gosh! how does she have such great hearing? Then she goes on trying to teach me math, but her blonde curls keep falling in her face. That kinda distracted me. This goes on for about an hour, then she gets a call on her phone. She checks who it is, then starts talking on it in the corner. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Hey, Percy." She says to the person on the other line. Percy? He _better _not be her boyfriend. He says something, and she checks her watch.

"Oh, I forgot to check the time. Yeah, I know. Yeah. _Percy!_ Fine. See you soon. Bye" She hung up. "Ok, Harley. Tutoring is over for today." She said, grabbing her things. What? My time with the _hottest _girl in school can't be over yet! She hasn't even shown any affection for me, yet. We can't leave off like this!

"I'll walk you to your car." I offer. "No thanks. Someone's picking me up. Thanks anyway, though." She replies, walking out of the courtyard. I still walk with her, though. She doesn't seem to be bothered by this. Either she's a friendly person, or she likes my presence. I'm pretty sure it's the second one.

"So, who's picking you up?" I ask her. "Percy."

Again with Percy! Maybe they're brother and sister. I heard she had younger brothers, but neither of them are named Percy. Maybe just friends? I hope so. Guess I'll find out soon enough, because we were at the parking lot.

I looked around, and saw a sea green porsche 911 turbo 2014 parked in there. That must be her ride.

She finds this a second later, because I see her eyes light up.

Yup. Friends, because no brother and sister I know have their eyes light up when they see them.

Then, a boy I was almost instantly jealous of, walked out of the car. He had black hair, sea green eyes (I guess that explains the color of the car), tall, had the same tan Annabeth had, looked athletic, and had more muscles than I have. Annabeth walks over to him.

"Hey, Perce." She says. Ah. So _this _was Percy. Ok, definitely not related. I watch as he slips his arm around her waist, and she leans up into him. Maybe just _really _good friends.

"Hey, Annabeth. You ready?" He says. "Uh, yeah." She says, checking her bag to make sure she had everything. He seems to notice me for the first time. "Hi." He says smiling to me and extending his hand.

"Hi." I say uncertainly. "I'm Harley Garsh. And you are?" I say, shaking his hand, still uncertain.

"Percy Jackson." He says. His phone goes off, he checks it, and turns back to Annabeth.

"Jason and Thalia are waiting. We better go." He says.

"Kay." She replies, giving him a kiss on the lips. Wait a second. A _kiss?! _On the _lips?!_ Friends don't kiss each other. Especially not on the lips. I watch the perfect girl walk into the car, along with Percy, the guy I was jealous of the second I saw him.

I guess my luck has ran out.

**Sorry it took a long time. I was on vacation. And a lot of people have been asking about my other story ****_Percabeth at School_****, and I am planning on updating it, but when my laptop broke, I was halfway through with the next chapter, and didn't save it on my flash drive, so it's going to take a while. **

**Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving. If you have read all of this, then post in the comments what you are thankful for, please. **

**And I would appreciate reviews (I don't mind if they are mean ones. If they are, then please write what you think could be better), and suggestions. Thanks to all my readers! You guys are awesome!**


	10. Author's Note… Sorry for this! :(

**A couple of things…. Please keep on reading if you like any of my stories, along with this one…...**

I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's the week of Christmas, and I have been pretty busy, and I haven't had time to write. Trust me, I love writing, but I have had to do some things for church, family, friends, etc.

* * *

I have started to write a part one and two for this, and it's a Christmas…special, I guess you could say…. but I don't know if it will be done before Christmas. I may have to make it for New Year's.

* * *

I also have started to write another story, and it won't be made up of one-shots like this one, but the kind of story like my other one **_Percabeth at School. _**If you haven't found it and are interested in reading it, it will be at this link:

**_ s/9806993/1/Percabeth-at-School_**

Speaking of that story, I am planning on updating it, but when my computer broke, I was almost finished with Annabeth's POV on chapter 2, but I - very stupidly - forgot to save it on my flash drive, and when it was fixed, it was erased of everything that I had saved on it, so, yeah.

* * *

I also haven't done any disclaimers, and I really need to, so: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF PJO/HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES. **

* * *

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up by you thinking that this was a one-shot, and it turning out that it was just an author's note. I wanted to give an explanation as to why I haven't updated, though I know that this probably sounds like a bunch of excuses to you.

I also know that I probably don't deserve it, but if you could give reviews, or suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it. I _really _don't mind if your reviews are very very cruel, harsh, rude, or mean.

**_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years! Thank you all for reading my work, I love doing it for you guys, and Sorry, once again._**


End file.
